AmazingPhil Goes to Camelot
by Arrowhead1996
Summary: Natasha Higgins has been watching too much Youtube. She convinces the Doctor to help her meet one of her favorite Youtubers and take them on a fun, little trip to Camelot.


**Greetings!**

**Okay, so I decided to go back and watch videos from a Youtuber called AmazingPhil. I had watched them before, but it's been a while, so I decided to re-watch them. My crazy brain then came up with the idea to make a story for him! Hopefully he will read this and like it, but, if he doesn't, I hope that at least you guys will like it!**

**It was supposed to be funnier, but my brain decided to do something different. I still think it's at least slightly funny, so I hope it makes you laugh a little bit.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Natasha Higgins sat in her room watching videos on Youtube. Her mom was on a drive, her dad was at work, and her brother was down the street mowing someone's yard. She had completed her own chores, so she had some time to kill.

She was watching an English Youtuber called AmazingPhil, and laughing her head off at his hilarious videos. As usual, she was listening with only one ear bud in, so she was easily able to hear the familiar, wheezing and groaning sound of the TARDIS!

She quickly paused the video, stopping Phil right in the middle of a word, so he had a funny look on his face. She was still laughing as she hurried down the stairs to the family room in the back of the house.

There was the TARDIS, in all it's epic, blue glory. Since she knew a lot about the Doctor, she tended to see him very out of order. Last time he had come to visit, he was still Nine and had Rose with him. They had brought Jack to introduce to her. That had not been one of her favorite visits. The time before that, he was Ten and had Martha with him. That had also been slightly akward. She had yet to officially meet Donna, so she hoped that would happen soon.

Soon was not today, though. Today, she got Doctor Eleven with Clara. She had met Clara before, so she smiled when she saw them. "I've missed you!" she exclaimed, flinging her arms around the Doctor in a welcoming embrace.

"We've missed you too!" he replied, but when she pulled back she noticed an odd look on his face. Clearly they had just seen her, so they hadn't had time to miss her yet. She knew better than to ask, of course. As River Song would say, 'Spoilers!'

She greeted Clara in a similar fashion, but Clara was much more enthusiastic. Since they were good friends, they both were having the typical, girl reaction of 'I-missed-you-even-though-it's-only-been-a-few-minutes.' Of course it wasn't quite like that, but close enough.

"So!" the Doctor clapped and rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Where do you want to go?"

With a grin, Nat grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the TARDIS. She went over to the monitor and pulled up the same video she had been watching earlier. It was Phil's 'Ruling the Internet,' video, and everyone laughed at it until well after it was finished. "I want to meet him and take him on an adventure," Nat said when she had finally calmed down enough to talk. Of course, the Doctor loved this idea, and he started dancing around the console, flipping switches and levers and pushing buttons.

_~~~~AmazingPhil~~~~_

Phil was right in the middle of filming a video when he heard a strange wheezing sound coming from out in the living room. Grabbing his camera off the tripod, he hurried to investigate. What he saw almost made him drop his camera. He had known, of course, that weird alien things had been happening all over the place. Greenwich was still a mess after what was supposedly a Thor 2 filming accident. And, if someone had missed the little fat people who had floated into the sky, then they must have been blind. But to have what looked like the actual TARDIS land in his living room was not something he had been expecting.

Quite suddenly, before he had gotten over his shock, the door opened to reveal... a girl. She had shoulder-length, brown hair, blue-green eyes, and was wearing one of his AmazingPhil t-shirts!

"Oh, good! I was hoping he would get it right." She spoke with an American accent, and was smiling at him and seemed to be trying to hold in her excitement at meeting him. "I've wanted to meet you for a while! I'm Natasha. Do you want to go on an adventure?"

Phil just stood there staring at her. "Uhh..."

Natasha rolled her eyes, then reached out and grabbed his wrist, yanking him inside the big, blue box.

_~~~~AmazingPhil~~~~_

Nat was having an epic fangirl moment inside her head complete with squealing and jumping up and down moments. Outside, though she was acting only slightly calmer. She forced herself to not stare at Phil and grin like some creepy stalker person. Instead, she turned to the monitor and pulled up the coordinates to where she wanted to go. The Doctor and Clara had finished greeting Phil, and Clara was staying near the Youtuber for support since he looked like he was probably going to faint.

She showed the Doctor what she had chosen and he seemed quite excited about the idea. "I've always wanted to go to Camelot, but I always had something else to do instead."

Nat rolled her eyes. "You seem to have a lot of those."

"I know!" the Doctor never seemed upset about those sorts of things. Without warning, he pulled a lever, and the TARDIS jerked to one side sending Phil sprawling across the floor and his camera skidding against a wall. The other three who were used to TARDIS travel simply braced themselves and didn't go falling all over the floor.

When the shaking and wheezing noises finally stopped, Nat grinned. "Clara!" she called, and the two girls disappeared deeper into the TARDIS to change clothes.

_~~~~AmazingPhil~~~~_

Phil had finally recovered from his shock by the time the girls returned, and was talking with the Doctor about the strange alien things that had been happening. The Doctor had also given him the 'wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey-no-spoilers,' speech which basically told him not to ask questions that might create akward situations.

The girls were now dressed in tunics, leggings and flowing cloaks and had their hair down except for a bit at the top, which was pulled back into a braid. Nat was wearing blue, and Clara was wearing green. Nat was also carrying a dark green cloak which she draped around Phil's shoulders.

"It has a camera in the clasp so that you can still film without making them freak out," she explained. "This should be just a quick visit, but it never hurts to be cautious."

Now that he had gotten over his shock, Phil was super excited. They were going to visit Camelot! As they exited the TARDIS and began walking toward the gates of the city, Nat explained that there was a tournament happening today, and that was why she had chosen this particular day.

It couldn't have been more wonderful. The town was decorated with flags and flowers, and everyone was in a festive mood. Nat expertly led them all toward the arena so that they could get seats.

An area of clear space was still available on the bench at the back of the bleacher-like arrangement at the edges of the arena. It was just enough space for them all to squeeze in next to each other.

It was the last day of an open sword-fighting tournament. Nat pointed out King Uther and Lady Morgana sitting in the box, and explained that Arthur would be competing in the tournament.

It was an exciting event, and very enjoyable as man after man fought and people were eliminated until they got to the final round where Arthur faced a large man. Arthur won, of course, but it was a near thing, and Nat caught a glimpse of Merlin, mostly hidden behind the stands on the other side, as he used his magic to keep Arthur from getting killed.

Everyone cheered when Arthur won, and the four time travelers left quickly to avoid being noticed. Nat was very familiar with Arthur as she had met him herself after he had become king and married Gwen, but she didn't want to risk meeting him earlier for him then she was supposed to.

_~~~~AmazingPhil~~~~_

They made one more stop at a shop on another planet in the future which had some of the _best_ ice cream Phil had ever tasted before, and he picked up a couple souveniers to take back with him.

When they landed back in his living room, only a couple minutes had passed since the time he had been picked up. Phil thanked the Doctor for the trip, and Nat for being a great fan and kidnapping him so they could go on a fun adventure.

"You're welcome, Phil," she said with a smile. "I'm glad you had fun." With a slightly shy look on her face, she held out a little, blue gift bag. Curious, Phil looked in to find it completely full of different American candy bars, including several Reece's cups. "Don't forget to share." She smiled at him then quickly pulled her head back into the TARDIS.

The wheezing sound started up, and Phil backed away a bit, but before the ship could dematerialize competely, the sound stopped and Nat poked her head out again, "Oh, and could you tell Dan to stop cussing in his videos? Maybe I would watch him then." She grinned and tossed something at him before shutting the door quickly. The TARDIS noisily faded out of existence, before he looked down at what he had caught. It was a llama with a little tag around it's neck that read, 'To: Dan From: Natasha.'

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
